


You are my da-ad (you’re my dad!) Woogie boogie boogie

by A_lonely_person



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Basically all the iron man movies but with Peter, I don’t know what else to tag, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Team Iron Man, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lonely_person/pseuds/A_lonely_person
Summary: (I am not good at summary’s, but here we go.) This is the story of Tony Stark and Peter Stark, or as he is known by the public Peter Parker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t know how to punctuate and separate paragraphs (I don’t know how I got into Honors English) so this will probably be messy. I just need a place to get my ideas down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is just a pre-story update? I don’t know if that is a question or a statement.

Right now it is midnight and I am tired, so this is going to be the first chapter until I get around to posting it. It is already written, but I am tired and i want to sleep. Sorry. I don’t know my posting schedule, it will probably be random, because I has school.


	2. The discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to posting this chapter. So so so so so so so sorry about the wait.

Peter Stark was a normal kid he had a loving dad and aunt. He stayed with his aunt whenever his dad went on business trips. But, in some ways he was not normal. For example, he was the superhero vigilante the public called Spider-Man, his dad was the head of the largest tech company in the country and the superhero iron man. But his life was not always this complicated, it all started on August 10, 2001.

Tony was contacted by an old associate of his at 5:00 a.m. when he was sitting in his lab. The email showed a picture of a young woman, that Tony recognized as Mary Parker née Fitzpatrick, holding an adorable baby. The email stated that Tony was the father of the baby who they had named Peter Benjamin Parker, and that he was not to play any role in the babies life. Her husband was willing to forgive her for her mistakes and play the role as the father.

Honestly Tony was glad that he didn’t have to do anything. He knew taking care of a baby was hard work and he was not ready for that. He couldn’t even hold a relationship for longer than a week. 

Tony still had this strange gut feeling that he could not explain. So in an impulsive dicision he decided that he would keep tabs on the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookkkkaayy, so I know that is really short and I am sorry about that, but that is just because it was the only way the chapters would flow nicely with out it being to rushed. So I am sorry again and criticism is helpful.


	3. Update

Okay so this is an upadate not a chapter. So I am going to try and not abandon this project (I know I just started) but I am moving right now and school is getting a little wild and I havent had much time to write, but I defeinetly will keep you guys updated. Just a heads up, I know summer vacation is a while from now, but I know that I will not have a device over the summer because I use my school iPad (I know that sounds lame) I am hoping I will finish the story by then, that way I won’t have to worry about it but you never know. So I have no schedule right w but I am hoping I will get a schedule soon.


	4. Years

Tony kept tabs on him for the first couple years but slowly let it go to the back of his head, until one night he was watching the news. “Two Oscorp scientists killed in plane crash.” Tony was curious as to what these scientists did to get featured in the article so he looked them up. They were Richard and Mary Parker. At first Tony only recognized the names, until he remembered why he recognized the names, once he realized that they were the parents of Peter, his son, his heart dropped. Peter would be livinghis entire life thinking that he was an orphan, and Tony could not let that happen. He did not want his son going into the system so he had to find out where Peter was. 

Tony searched and searched until he found out that Peter would be living with Richards brother and his brothers wife. Tony was glad that he would not be going into the system and had somewhere to stay, but he knew that Peter would still grow up thinking both his parents were dead. So Tony decided that he would meet his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, but like I said in the update I am moving right now and I have been super stressed. And again sorry that it is so short.


	5. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t written in a long time, we just moved and things are finally setttling down. Schoolwork has been crazy and I have super busy with all of that kind of stuff.

Tony decided that he wanted to meet Peter. He knew there was a chance that Peter was not his, many women had came with claims of Tony getting them Pregnant however he just had that gut feeling that Mary was telling the truth. Tony found out that they lived in a small apartment complex in queens and decided that he would pay a visit. 

When Tony arrived he got a few glances from reception but proceeded up after asking which apartment the Parker’s lived in. When he arrived at the door he knocked, and after a few seconds it was answered by a young woman that must have been Peter’s aunt with a young boy that looked to be around 5 or 6 on her hip that could have only been Peter. 

When she saw who was standing at the door she had a look of pure shock on her face. But was able to recover from that and ask “Dr. Stark how can I help you?”

“I assume that you are May Parker.”

“Yes”

“Good, I came here actually to speak to you about a Peter Parker”

“Did he send a letter to you? I told him not to and that you would be to use to read it”

“No I never received a letter. But I would like to speak to you privately about something more serious.” Tony emphasized the privately to make sure may knew that he meant it.

“Okay,” May said with a slight nervous look on her face, “let me set Peter down and give him something to do and we can speak in the kitchen. My husband is at work currently so if you would like to speak with him you may have to do so at a later time.”

“That is perfect.”

 

 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

 

When Tony and May made it to the kitchen May turned to him and asked. “Don’t mind me asking but why in the world did you come to queens to speak to us of all people?”

“I am here because on August 10, 2001 I found out that I had a son. Who just so happened to be Peter.”

“WHAT!! no, Peter is the son of Richard and Mary Parker. You couldn’t be his father.”

“I know it may sound unbelievable, but it is true the only reason that know one knows is that they wanted to keep it under wraps, Richard was willing to be the father of Peter. I am sorry this was the way you had to find out but as soon as I found out they had passed I wanted to make sure Peter was okay.”

“I still don’t believe but I would if you could take a DNA test.”

“I will be willing to do anything to prove to you that I am Peter’s father.”

With that May was kind of convinced that he was telling the truth but she still wanted proof.

“In fact I have JARVIS with me and he can scan Peter and I’s genetics to see if they match.” 

“Sure” 

Tony, getting confirmation then spoke into his watch, “You heard the woman” 

“Getting information. Complete. 99.99% match”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it is not that long but it is longer than normal and I will have another chapter up hopefully soon.


	6. Not a chapter

I am so sorry i feel like it has been forever since I have updated. I wasn’t goin to abandon this story but it just isn’t going to happen I haven’t felt really any inspiration and school has been insane. So once again I am so sorry. I may continue it in the future but I don’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucked, I am not the writing type. But when I am stressed (which is a lot) writing helps calm me down. Comment tips pls.


End file.
